


The Treat of Terror

by saiyuri_dahlia



Series: Our First Year [1]
Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Holiday Collection, M/M, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyuri_dahlia/pseuds/saiyuri_dahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shad learns from Link that grim graveyard observances and frolicking, food, and fear can go hand in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Treat of Terror

Series Title: Our First Year

Disclaimer: Yea, I still don't own TP.

-o-

Hallowtide (Halloween): The Treat of Terror

-o-

Arms crossed over his chest for warmth and trying to keep himself from noticeably rubbing them or bouncing his chilled body, Link didn't want to admit that Shad had been right—wasn't the first time and wouldn't be the last—about putting on a coat before they had left. The air was crisp and cool and the breeze was strong and frequent and Link was wishing he had put on more than a summer tunic and apparently the thinnest pants he owned. It did not help matters that the wind seemed determined to prove Shad's point that it was no longer summer by blowing cold and arching and wrapping itself against Link like a begging housecat.

He didn't want to complain though. Pride would not let him. He couldn't admit he was cold and let Shad know he had been right—he was right, of course—especially not after he had acted like a stubborn child and had playfully chided Shad about putting on his longcoat before they left.

And while Hallowtide traditions differed between Ordon Province and Castle Town, Link knew enough that it wasn't proper to disturb Shad for any reason as he stood, head bowed and eyes closed, before his father's washed grave marker. In Castle Town, folks honored their dead during Hallowtide by ritually washing their grave and leaving offerings. On the way to the cemetery, Shad had said he always visited his father on the first day but his mother would visit later on. There was no rift between them, though Shad's mother was hardly thrilled about him continuing his father's research, and it seemed by Shad's reasoning that she merely couldn't let her son see her break her stoic mask.

While it was a selfish thought and he restrained himself from urging Shad on, Link wished he would hurry and finish his thought so they could head over to the festival and he could get a hot chocolate. Hoping Shad was too lost in reverence to hear him, Link rubbed his arms and bounced his body for warmth. It seemed to do little good and shortened his patience.

Link's gaze found itself coming back to the photograph of Shad's late father the scholar had leaned against the grave marker. There was the same red hair, neatly-parted save for a few stray strands that refused to lay anywhere but in front of his eyes—Link finally knew where Shad's rebellious curl of hair had learned how to evade combs and separate itself from any hair gel, much to his happiness and Shad's daily frustration. There was the same eyebrows raised slightly in curiosity, the same mouth upturned into an amused smile that was about to give way into laughter. They even seemed to have the same folds in their ears.

The longer Link stood waiting and the longer his eyes kept meeting Shad's father's, the more Link felt like he was supposed to say something too. He rocked nervously from side to side, not sure of what to say or even how to begin. Shad's father had died long before he had ever met Shad and all he knew about him Shad had told him. Maybe he wasn't supposed to say anything, maybe he was supposed to remain politely silent but his father had been so important to Shad and Shad was important to him so Link felt like he should.

_Umm, you don't know who I am, sir, and you're probably wondering why I'm here. Shad has probably told why and more so there's probably no reason for me to say anything… It's just…I want to. If anything, I want to say thank you for bringing him into this world. You made a really smart, sweet guy. You've got nothing to worry about him. I promise I'll be there._

Off to the side, Link saw Shad open his eyes.

"Thank you for waiting," Shad said, reverent eyes still canted toward his father's photograph. "Pardon me if it was too long."

"Doesn't matter if it was. You needed time and I gave you time," Link said and then he pressed his chilled hands together as if in prayer, brightened his smile, and added, "But can we _please_ go to the festival now?"

"Of course, old boy," Shad said, smiling in amusement, as he bent down and picked up his father's photograph and returned it to his inner coat pocket. "I presume you are in need of hot chocolate by now, are you not?"

"Nope. Not at all," Link lied, tilting his head up in obstinacy.

"Is that so?" Shad said, making a show of his disbelief, as he and Link proceeded back to the cemetery gates. "My, you have quite the will to endure such a chill. I say, it is greater than mine."

"It's not that cold," Link said, trying not to shiver. "Not like it's winter yet."

"Merely autumn," Shad said, looking at the trees as they passed by, their leaves a rich gold, red, orange, or even purple. "Lovely foliage this year. Much more impressive than last year's downright pitiful display."

Link knew what Shad was doing. He knew what he was trying to get him to say, even by seemingly talking about something else. Link was stubborn, yes, and more often than not Shad was right but Link eventually would figure that out but refuse to admit it until he and Shad had a dance of words and Link would finally give in.

And it was about time Link gave in, he reluctantly figured.

"Fine. _I'm cold._ "

"Given that it is a bit unseasonably cool this Hallowtide, I do not consider that news surprising at all." Link was not sure if Shad was smiling or smirking. Could've been either.

"Yea…well…" Link said, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment as he braced himself for the inevitable lecture to come. "Say it already."

"Pardon?" Shad said. "Now what ever are you referring to, old boy?"

"Don't play dumb. We both know you're smarter than that."

"I appreciate the compliment however I truly do not understand what it is you mean."

"Tell me I should've worn a coat," Link said, raising his voice. "Tell me how childish I acted. You were right. I was wrong. Let me have it. I deserve it."

Shad still pretended to be befuddled. "Why should I inform you of something you are already aware of?" he said. "There is no requirement for me to say anything."

"But I was wrong—"

"About the weather, my dear," Shad said, calmly and measured with patience. "We are all okay. The sky has not fallen, merely the leaves and that is a feature this time of year."

That was not how Link had expected things to go. He had expected a reprimand. He had expected to be explained in detail how much of a pain he had been earlier. He expected Shad to tell him he told him so because he was correct and he was wrong. He expected to get what he deserved in return.

But Shad had a point. There was nothing he could say that Link had not already figured out or felt on his goosefleshed skin.

"Well, I'm sorry. For what I said, did earlier." Link said, bowing his head. "I was being goatheaded."

"Stubbornness is kin to determination and are often only distinguished by perception, old boy," Shad said. "The important matter is that you come to your senses with time."

"Yea…well…" Link said, looking away and smiling sheepishly. "I should've worn a coat."

"Yes, I do believe you should," Shad said and then stopped just outside the cemetery gates. Taking notice, Link paused mid-step and turned and saw the scholar unbuttoning his longcoat. He watched with uncertainty at what seemed like the scholar taking his coat off for him (but that would've left him without a coat and that made no sense to Link) when he caught a glimpse of a familiar deep blue and then, as Shad removed his longcoat and handed it to him to hold for him, he saw the second coat.

Link was speechless. His mouth hanging open the entire time, he stared briefly at the coat and then peered up into Shad's soft eyes.

"I thought you might regret your decision so I prepared accordingly," Shad explained as he removed and passed the second coat to Link. "There. That is bound to be beneficial to staving off the chill. I say, it must be awfully uncomfortable."

Tipping his head downward in an attempt to hide his blush, Link gratefully accepted the coat. It was still warm. "Thank you…"

"You are welcome, old boy," Shad said, smiling in return. "Though you do select the oddest matters to proverbially dig your heels in, I must say."

"I thought I was right," Link said, grinning as he casually shrugged his shoulders. "But yea, that really was a stupid little thing to argue over."

"Our words were hardly heated or tense so I do not believe we could consider that a true argument," Shad said as they made their way onward to the festival. "I would say it was merely a mild disagreement."

"Still I'll buy a pie in apology."

"There is no need for you to go to the trouble as I have long since forgiven you," Shad said. "Besides, you should purchase one with the intent of enjoying it, not to appease."

Link managed to stifle all but a snort of laughter as he grinned and wrapped his arm around Shad's and took the scholar's hand.

The festival buzzed with the sounds of folks chattering, vendors calling pitches, meats sizzling, kettlecorn bursting from their kernels, oil crackling, and caldrons bubbling. The air was hazy with smoke and shimmered with heat. Every few feet the scent in the air would change—it began with buttery fresh kettlecorn faded into smoked pork and then was suddenly replaced by cooked apples and cinnamon with just a dash of nutmeg.

There were performers in costume, crafts and Hallowtide masks for sell, and games to play. Begged by a pair of young brothers to help them scoop a goldfish, Link obliged but was soon swarmed in a sea of local kids begging for goldfish too. There were soon lots of grinning children running around with a goldfish in a bottle and one closed goldfish-scooping game.

"I say, it appears we retain a stray," Shad said as Link lifted the last bottle and admired the goldfish's shine in the afternoon sunlight, the first he had seen all day on this particularly gray and gloomy Hallowtide. "What shall we do with the poor creature? Surely one of the children will be delighted to adopt it from us."

"I'll give it to Colin," Link said and put the bottle into his supply pouches. Even though he wasn't wearing the Hero's tunic, Link still found its bottomless pouches quite handy, especially when he intended on reaping plenty of the fruits of autumn's splendor. The sugary, baked, flaky, sticky, crispy fruits of autumn's splendor.

And so with their quest through the food stands successful, Link and Shad came out many rupees lighter and carrying several sacks of treats and baked goods, not to mention what Link had purchased and stored away in his pouches. Maybe it was all the sugar and meat and cinnamon in the air going to his head but Link felt absolutely giddy.

"Isn't this the best part of Hallowtide?" he said, grinning, as they continued through the decorated central square. "The food, the chill in the air, the children smiling and laughing, the food, the changing leaves, the foo—is that a fried pumpkin roll slice? Yes, that is. We're trying that."

"I have always found the juxtaposition of somber mourning and wild frivolity of Hallowtide most peculiar. Actually I consider our fleeting respects paid to the dead overshadowed by our desires to skip and frolic and feast rather inappropriate. I say, more attention should be bestowed on grim memorial, not apple-bobbing and dressing up as hobgoblins," Shad said before adding. "And no, we are not trying that. We have enough as is. There is no necessity to ravage your body further with that ridiculous concoction."

"Because _it's fun,_ " Link said. "After all, the best way to honor the dead is to enjoy life. And fried pumpkin rolls are not ridiculous. That is the single greatest creation the Goddesses have ever made."

"Yes and the universe was just a trifling in comparison," Shad said dryly, raising his head high and ignoring Link's disapproving frown and stare. "Indeed, overindulging on fried foods and sweets is the best way to honor the dead by hastening our accompaniment to our loved ones. You know, recent studies has proven a link between over-consumption of fats and sugars to many new diseases."

"Shad, or should I say pot," Link said, matching his dry tone, and lifted the sacks of pies, cakes, tarts, and plenty more up a little. "Meet kettle."

"Yes, yes, point taken," Shad said quickly, heat showing on his cheeks. "Still I have never understood the particular charm of this day. It is a day we celebrate what frightens us most. Amid fest and cheer, why exalt the wicked? There are fellows dressed as redead shuffling about the grounds screaming at people. How can that be considered entertainment?"

"Because their costumes are terrible, their screams are far from ear-piercing, and everyone knows they're hired guys. We pretend to be afraid of them. Most kids aren't even scared of them. They attack them. It's why they all have soldiers following them around."

"I say, that one little boy was absolutely terrified," Shad said. "He ran right to you bawling and shaking and begged you to eradicate the redead."

" _Most_ kids," Link repeated. "And I fought the redead and won. Luckily, they were up for the idea. Made quite a show. Which reminds me…we should swing by Borville's and check up on that last guy."

"Yes, it would be proper to do so," Shad said. "I say, we should also offer some sort of compensation for his damages. By the favor of the Goddesses, hopefully he has regained consciousness and the function of his right hand."

"Yea…really didn't mean to do that," Link said, looking away to the other side and rubbing his neck in shame. It really had been an accident. Overpowered by instinct amidst the action, he had just sort of…forgotten the redead were just guys in bad costumes. The guy had still been breathing and his pulse had felt good so that had to mean something. "Hey, you think he'd love a fried pumpkin roll?"

"We are not tasting that," Shad said with finality. "It will just make you sick and I for one will not expend the rest of the evening keeping bedside vigil and mollycoddling you for your poor judgment."

"I'm not going to get sick," Link said, pausing by the water fountain and swiftly earning a disbelieving stare from the scholar. " _I'm not._ I survived Coro's soup and since then never had one stomachache. Ate a poisonous mushroom once, nothing. I can eat anything."

Pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes in frustration, Shad took a deep breath and sighed. "Why I am not surprised that one terrible decision has gifted you the capability to lay wreckage to your body without consequence? I have observed the kind hermit's distant approximation to food and I consider it baffling that you once deemed it a wise choice to taste it. Might I inform you that Ashei utilizes his concoction as a poison for her arrowheads."

"Huh, really? That's a good idea," Link peered up at the gray sky and considered. "Anyway, you don't have to worry. I won't get sick. You're going to help me eat it."

"And what makes you presume that I will?"

"Because we're both holding pumpkin pie, apple pie, squash pie, sweet potato pie, caramel pie, apple tarts, pumpkin tarts, pumpkin cake, apple cake, carrot cake, caramel spice cake…" Link quickly took in a loud breath and continued, "…sticky toffee pudding, apple raisin pudding, spice pudding, apple butter, cinnamon honey butter, sorghum, caramel apples, pumpkin fudge, peanut butter fudge, chocolate fudge, and I forgot how many cookies, doughnuts, and candies and I'm sure I'm still forgetting a few more things. Face it. Find a stand. We're in business."

"If I may remind you, you have forgotten that some of our purchases are intended for loved ones."

"Shad, be honest," Link said, both his stare and voice even. "Most of this is staying."

Stare darting about, Shad grew flustered as his face brightened several shades of red. "Well, do not place all the blame on me, old boy! Our personal bakery and confectionary store has been a joint construction, has it not? Now if I had merely composed a list of necessities and adhered strictly to it and not befallen to temptation and if your stomach could not overrule your logical reasoning, we would not be in this so-called business."

With his face still quite red, Shad rushed through the hustle and bustle with Link hurrying in tow. When he finally caught back up with the scholar, he waited until the pink had left his cheeks and his irritation (more like embarrassment) had softened before Link even considered trying to charm or playfully tease Shad.

Of course, Link didn't see why he was being so sensitive. Maybe it was a lot and would've been impossible for the pair of them to carry without Link's special supply pouches but as he thought about it, it really wasn't that much _._ Some of it was going to Ordon and Renado and Luda in Kakariko Village, some of it could be stored and last a while, and the rest wouldn't sit for long. Link would definitely eat it. And much as it embarrassed him whenever he was called out on it, Shad had a sweet tooth—actually Link was pretty sure his blood was pure honey and his bones were rock candy. There was always something sweet around the scholar's apartment, though admittedly never to this amount. Perhaps it was a lot…

"Shad, between you and me…" Link said as he peeked inside their sacks and worked the math, "…we could take this. Two weeks, you think?"

"Absolutely, old boy," Shad said without pause. "In fact, I would say you are being generous with your estimations."

"So…fried pumpkin roll?" Link leaned toward Shad and brightly grinned.

The scholar tried to ignore him. He tried to keep his face impassive and his mouth permanently drawn into a straight frown. He tried to keep his head up and his eyes either closed or focused solely ahead. He tried to pretend he was above it all as Link grinned and plead and blew on his ear and nudged his elbow against his side to tickle him and tried to kiss him.

"You know you're curious," Link whispered in his ear, narrowing his eyes at him in a conspiring manner while keeping his grin. "You want to try it too. Smells really good, doesn't it?"

"Your stubbornness is as persistent and irritating as a briar in one's side sometimes, you know that, old boy?"

Link did not say anything and merely kept staring and grinning as Shad held his head high and tried to ignore him. Shad had said that determination and stubbornness were a lot alike and Link knew that was true because they felt the same to him. The only way he knew one from the other was whether or not he was pressing on Shad's nerves.

Still never giving up had always worked for Link before…

His frown drawn as tight as it could, Shad glanced over at Link, saw nothing had changed, and finally breathed a deep sigh. "If this is the only remedy to your juvenile antics," he said, with a grain of reluctance, "let us head back and we will taste it."

If his arms weren't weighed down with their purchases, Link would have hugged him in thanks so instead he grinned brighter than the first ray of sunlight summoned by the Hero of Time's Sun Song.

And so with their tasting complete and one whole fried pumpkin roll rounding out their festive autumn purchases and with there being nothing else particularly delicious to the eye or one's nose or mouth they hadn't already bought left, Link and Shad both agreed it was time to head back to Shad's apartment for now until dinner.

There were little witches running around and poes, bulblins of all colors, stalfos and even a few very convincing Skull Kids munching on candied apples as they made their way over toward to the eastern road. So it seemed that someone in charge of organizing the festival had decided it was a bright idea to change the main eastern road into a haunted house, which was less so much a house than a long row of connected rooms, making it more of a haunted tunnel really. There were probably better, less inconvenient places they could have set it up but this was where someone in authority to do so had decided to put it.

"Bless Nayru's wisdom, She certainly bestowed the festival committee fellows a very _peculiar_ location for this…this makeshift monstrosity this year," Shad said, frowning in disapproval. "It appears we must double back and proceed up the southern entrance to the eastern road if we hope to return home."

"Or we could go through it?" Link said, grinning.

"Why in heavens would we do that?"

"Because it's Hallowtide," Link said, "and it's fun."

"Again, I do not comprehend how terror is supposed to be a form of entertainment."

"Because it's when we feel most alive," Link said and Shad rolled his eyes. "Think about it. When you're scared, your heart races, your blood rushes, and every muscle in your body feels like a bari jellyfish has shot you full of electricity. In that moment, when you're most vulnerable, you feel everything, down to the very spark of life Farore blessed you."

"That is the fight or flight response, old boy, and it is an autonomic survival response to potential predators," Shad explained dryly. "Meaning that when our lives are in immediate danger, our bodies either proceed with eliminating the target by force or fleeing from it and I for one do not believe placing my life in jeopardy is a source of amusement."

"The danger isn't real, Shad. It's just people in masks popping out and screaming in the dark."

"Oh and that sounds like a jolly good time," Shad said wryly.

" _Shad…_ " Link said as he hastily stuffed his sacks into the void of his supply pouches and pulled the scholar aside and over to the wrought-iron fencing. "It's not that bad. Why else would we set up one every year if it was so awful and people didn't go?"

"I do not know," Shad said. "I do not see the appeal myself."

"Then you'll have to see!" Link said as he made Shad's sacks vanish into his pouches as well. "Come on, let's go in."

Wrapping his arms around one of the scholar's arms, Link pulled Shad toward the costumed attendant in front of the haunted house. "I would rather not," Shad said, trying to slow Link down or at least pull his arm out from his grasp. "You may, if you so desire. However, I will select an alternate passage home."

"Aww, where's your adventurer's spirit? Your intellectual curiosity?" Link said. "Have you ever been in one?"

"I do not consider this a matter of intellectual curiosity as I have never possessed the inclination to enter one of these phantom fabrications."

"Are you scared to go in?"

"No. Why ever would I be?" Shad said, an eyebrow raised at a questioning slant. "These so-called 'haunted' houses employ cheap tricks and scare tactics to garner screams from their paying attendees and why ever would I offer a single rupee toward permitting a fellow in makeup to rush from the shadows and frighten me? It is absolutely ridiculous. The whole ramshackle lot is an eyesore and a waste."

"Shad, don't get mad at me, but…" He knew he was pressing on a nerve but it wasn't like he was wrong. "…You sounded just like your mother."

Shad's eyes immediately grew wide. "I did not."

Link nodded firmly, fully bracing himself for Shad's heated self-defense. Shad began to speak but then closed his mouth and peered down at the cobblestone street and considered. The immediate outrage on his face swiftly softened.

"I see your point," Shad said, much to Link's surprise, "however I still believe more attention should be given toward honoring the dead and less to folly. However, the festival is good for local commerce and provides much entertainment and treats and yet it also offers up frights, which I have never understood…"

Link knew enough from the way the scholar held his eyes and head downward that he wasn't necessarily talking to him. Shad was simply working through his thoughts aloud.

"And if I am to understand why people enjoy being frightened at Hallowtide, I must seek and gather answers. Father would have advised that himself." As his thoughts focused on his father, Shad grew quiet. "And if I am to honor his memory, I must seek to understand."

"So we're going in?" Link asked hopefully and Shad nodded. "Yes! This is going to be so much fun."

"I do hope so," Shad said. "After all, the best way to honor the dead is to enjoy life, as someone once said."

Being walking courage himself, Link wasn't afraid of anything in the dark or in the sudden presence of light illuminating screaming faces and various frightening clockwork dolls and creatures. Word had apparently spread through the actors that the Hero was passing through so each one gave their 'audition'. They tried their best and quite a few Link had to applaud for their spirit but the only kind of scream they earned from him was a roar of laughter. Which was for the best since if one of them had happened to actually scare him, Link most likely would have hit them and he really didn't need to send another poor soul to Borville today.

There were poes and keese sliding past on wires, stalfos marionettes, and creatures resembling Twilight beasts clawing at passersby. From what he could see in what little dim light was allowed, most of the details were right, though he caught a few errors he thought about correcting to whomever he was supposed to—the stalchildren were at his chest-height and the bulblin corpse's organs were arranged like a human's would be and there were other little details he could have offered them to add more realism if they wanted. None of the actors had actually seen a redead or stalfos and didn't actually know how they moved or attacked. They could've used some firsthand accounts.

But in the end, the house was for fun and Link was not a normal young Hylian man who hadn't had to fight and hadn't survived these monsters on a regularly basis like he had on his journey so what if their details weren't absolutely exact? More he thought about it, the more he was relieved their costumes and puppets weren't realistic. There was no telling how much property damage he'd tally up if suddenly his mind couldn't decide whether the monsters were fake or real but that it was a good idea to wipe them all out just in case.

As they walked through the haunted house, Link looked over at Shad and had expected the scholar to at least look around nervously but he didn't look nervous at all. Really, from his frown and the way he crossed his arms over his chest, he looked more bored and annoyed than anything else. Yea, some of the machines were corny and the sound effects came on at regular intervals and hiding spots for actors were quite obvious at times but still he had expected Shad to jump at something. But no, nothing so much made a whimper come out of the scholar. In fact, he showed interest at many of the creepy clockwork creations.

"My father built these by commission for the annual haunted house. He loved Hallowtide," Shad explained as he examined the working gears inside a clockwork alligator's opening jaws. "…I suppose I did too, at least the non-horrific aspects. I say, I wonder if I may ever be permitted to purchase back some of my father's pieces… I would very much like to, once they are no longer of interest or necessary here."

Continuing their walk-through and figuring they were nearly to the end, it became quite apparent to Link that his plans weren't going to turn out at all as he had hoped. Personally, he had not cared either way if they had gone through the haunted house or not. He had just had his own reasons for wanting to go inside with Shad but the scholar hadn't gotten scared as he had expected. Going through the haunted house wasn't nearly as fun as he had hoped it would have been.

Back at Shad's apartment, Link quickly busied himself with the task of emptying out his pouches and helping Shad sort their purchases from their gifts while Shad quickly put on the teakettle. It wasn't long before his table and countertops and living room coffee table were filled.

"I do not recall purchasing this. Correction, I had not even noticed these for sale," Shad said, picking up a thin box full of potato candy pinwheels. "Good eye, old boy. …Wait, these are for the house or are they for family?"

"Both," Link said, still pulling treats from his pouches. "Bought three boxes."

"Wonderful, old boy," Shad said. "Ah, the apple cider vinegar is for Mother."

"Figures," Link said, the stream of sweets rising from his pouches' void remaining steady. "All the cakes and pies and sweets you could dream for and your mother would like vinegar the best."

"There's some black walnut fudge for her somewhere," Shad said as he looked about in search and Link muttered exactly what he thought about black walnuts under his breath and stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Now what ever is the matter with that? I happen to like black walnut fudge as well."

"You like fudge," Link shot back, grinning. "Doesn't matter what's in it."

Link saw Shad needle a glare at him and his cheeks grow red in embarrassment. He didn't get why the scholar became so ruffled at the slightest jab at his love of sugar. It wasn't exactly a secret between them. In fact, there was cake involved the very night he and Shad had gotten together.

With a cup of tea to warm and rouse, Shad sorted goods for the house and for their friends and family and left a small note on each marking what went to who as Link dug through his pouches for any straggling sweets.

"I think that's all," he said, poking his head out from the open pouch. "I swam around and didn't see anything so that must be it."

"I say, unless that family of raccoons found a means to return inside and scurried off with something," Shad said as Link pulled himself out from his pouch, "I do believe you are correct."

"Oh yea…the raccoons," Link said, fondly remembering his playtime with the little babies and the moment their mama raccoon begrudgingly decided Link was not a threat. Unfortunately after a month of living inside his pouch, Shad had came for a visit, discovered his pouch-mates, and promptly forced Link to evict them. "Why couldn't I keep them again?"

"Because I refuse to have a boyfriend that carries potential carriers of lethal hydrophobia on his belt."

"Fair enough."

At long last, with only one break for cake and tea, Link and Shad finally had everything sorted and stored and set aside and readied to be gifted. Both headed over and sat down on Shad's plush sofa. Link, still disappointed about his haunted house plans, stared absentmindedly at the ceiling and frowned.

"We did purchase too much," Shad said as he looked away from the kitchen. "Something wrong, old boy? You seem rather glum. Or are you simply as exhausted as I am?

"Oh, no. I'm fine," Link said, putting on a smile.

"Are you positive, old boy?" Shad said. "I noticed you seemed unhappy as we exited the haunted house you had been so eager and insistent on entering. I say, it was hardly a grand spectacle but was it truly that disappointing?"

"No, it was as good as you'd expect," Link said. "It's just…well…you'll laugh."

"I say, I will not. What ever is bothering you, I would like to know."

Leaning forward, Link tapped his fingertips together and smiled sheepishly. He knew Shad would laugh because Link wanted to laugh. The idea was great in his head and in action but it sounded stupid now that he had to tell Shad. He had to, though. The scholar would persist until he told him.

"Well, I had been hoping that you would've gotten scared in the haunted house so I could have…" It sounded so ridiculous Link almost couldn't let the rest of his words escape. "…Comforted you."

"Do I look like an adolescent girl?" Shad said without pause.

Link cringed and tried to hide his face behind his arm. Shad definitely had a point there. While he was sure to be frightened by a real bulblin or redead, Link had to admit he shouldn't have expected the scholar to be frightened by those poor masks and costumes. Still there had to be a reason why a lot of couples went into haunted houses together and it had to be fun or why else would people go in?

"I say, you can be incredibly dense sometimes, you know that?"

Link glanced over and saw Shad smiling. He wasn't sure why. Seemed more like the scholar would have been insulted by his goofy gesture rather than pleased. And yet he was smiling. He was smiling as he scooted down the sofa and sat right next to Link, as he put his arm behind Link's shoulder and wrapped his other loosely around his waist, as he laid his lips on the curve of Link's neck and shoulder.

"You realize that if affection is what you desired, all you simply had to do was ask," Shad said. "And perhaps not even that was required."

"I just thought it would've been fun."

"I see. Sorry I did not respond appropriately," Shad said softly as he tilted his head upwards and his nose brushed along Link's jawline. "But if you require more validation of your big, strong Hero status, I am positive Queen Zelda would be all too delighted to bestow a ball or two in your honor. Mind you, you would have to attend and perform a commencement dance with her, instead of me, old boy, however if you wish to feel like a hero some more…"

Link groaned. "I knew it was a stupid idea…"

"No, not really. I understand your intentions and I believe I might now see your point about the thrill of being frightened, permitting there is a brave protector standing by," Shad said and kissed Link right under his earlobe. "Thank you, my dear, for reminding me what I relished about this holiday in my boyhood and for teaching me that though we honor the dead during this holiday, in truth, we celebrate life as well."

"With cake," Link added.

Shad sighed as he looked back over his shoulder and into his kitchen at the many cakes and pies and autumn treats lining his countertops and table. "An entire bakery storefront of cake so it seems…"


End file.
